This pilot study is measuring blood flow responses to intra-arterial infusions of acetylcholine (and endothelial dependent factor) and nitroprusside (an endothelial independent factor) in patients with NIDDM and controls to test the hypothesis that there is endothelial dysfunction in NIDDM. The variability and reproducibility of these responses will be used to plan future intervention studies.